sugoi_quest_for_kokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Flayme Rayven
"YOU WILL DIE BY MY BLADE!" -Flayme Rayven, episode 3 Flayme Rayven is one of the many trolls to appear in Sugoi Quest for Kokoro. She is part of Vriska-chan's entourage who inhibits Sakura Katana-chan and other students upon Bitch Vantas's orders. She doesn't actually have any Neko powers (yet). She is voiced by sillylittlepoppet. Personality Flayme is seen as a troll who speaks her mind, even when dealing with Sakura. This can be seen when she called Sakura a "weeaboo". She, unlike most characters, remains calm while in arguments. Flayme has also been shown to be incredibly edgy and tsundere. Her incredibly tsundere personality has actually saved her from death's door before, as seen in the official Sugoi Quest For Kokoro movie. Flayme is also repulsed by weak shit and will not stand for it. As described by the creator, she is a mega bitch. She has a dislike for weeaboos. Appearance She has a red streak through her short, messy black hair (sometimes two). Under her edgy sidebang is a Linkin Park CD. Her horns are jagged and resemble jets of fire. Flayme has a mysterious scar over her right eye and she sports red lipstick and red eyeliner/mascara. Casual Flayme usually wears a black crop-top with a red skull on it. She wears a red plaid skirt and red shoes, most likely of the Converse type. She also sports two black wristbands and a black locket/choker hybrid with a picture of Vriska-chan on the inside. School Outfit Her school-chan ensemble consists of a heavily altered school uniform. Her top half consists of a white crop-top version of the fuku top with short sleeves and a black scarf. Her bottom half consists of a short red skirt, black knee-high socks, and the same shoes she normally wears. She also keeps the black wristbands and the locket/choker. Magical Girl Her Neko outfit is reminiscent of Ryuko Matoi's from Kill la Kill, though more in the style of 90's goth chicks. The neckscarf now juts out in a sharp scalene shape. The scarf has a black/dark grey border with a red interior, and both sides come together with a red skull. The scarf rests on an incredibly short white crop-top that covers the essentials. On Flayme's arms are grey elbow-length gloves (possibly fishnets), and around the wrist area she wears black armbands. Her plaid skirt from her usual outfit stays, though it appears much shorter, with her signature black panties underneath. Connected to these is a garter belt, which is then connected to her thigh high grey socks. On top of these socks are black heeled boots with a red border on the ends. Story So Far Flayme Rayven was introduced in episode one alongside her fellow delinquents Alloin Lucias and Vriska Serket, when they confronted Sakura Katana because of Vriska having "a bone to pick with {Sakura}". This causes Sakura-chan to transform for the first time, but she is swiftly and soundly beaten into unconsciousness by Vriska-chan and taken to the hospital. Later on in episode two, Flayme and company appear again as Sakura-chan is on her way to the Principal's office for cussing at Terezi-chan and breaking her spatula. Here Vriska and Sakura fight again, but Sakura pops Vriska's tit and kills her in cold blood. It is most likely that both Flayme and Alloin watched this unfold. Flayme still has no speaking role in this episode. She appears in episode three with a major role, confronting Sakura-chan in the woods over the death of Vriska-chan in the previous episode. She explains that she swore vengeance on Sakura and then attempts to kill Sakura-chan with her katana. At this moment Sakura blocks her blow with her OWN katana, inciting the suprise of Flayme. Both get into a heated argument over who is more Japanese, with Flayme revealing that she's half Yakuza half Samurai and eats mochi for breakfast. Flayme then gets more and more frustrated and calls Sakura a "weeaboo", causing Sakura to snap and incinerate Flayme with her neko eye lasers. This kills her instantly, but most likely not permanently. Relationships Vriska Serket She is shown to have a severe respect for Vriska, giving her the honorific '-sama' and even swearing vengeance against Sakura-chan for murdering her. It's very possible that she has feelings for Vriska, as she wears a locket with Vriska's picture in it and has been shown to blush when around Vriska in official concept art. It's also possible that Vriska is an enabler when it comes to Flayme as shown in some official concepts as well, like when she agrees to dare Flayme and jokes around with her quite a bit. It's most likely that Vriska doesn't reciprocate these feelings however, and even seems kind of oblivious. Alloin Lucias He is a fellow member of Vriska's gang, but it seems that they don't get along as well as Vriska and Flayme do. It appears that Flayme in fact BULLIES Alloin because they think that he's weak and a pushover, but he just isn't allowed to use his new Demon powers on them. Sakura Katana-chan She hates Sakura-chan, willingly bullying her alongside her fellow delinquents and even swearing a fiery murderous vengeance against our main character for murdering Vriska-chan in cold blood. She's far less calm when talking to Sakura-chan and even got into an intense argument over who was more Japanese, resulting in Flayme's gruesome death in episode 3. Ookami Kitsune-chan She dislikes Ookami-chan, viewing her as a rival for Vriska's love, and does not dig her soft and sweet attitude at all (Ookami doesn't realize this and is in fact already dating Vriska).This becomes more apparent in the movie, where she explicitly states she can't believe she's asking her for help, and when Ookami says that they'll save the Universe together, Flayme blows her off and tells her that she works alone and to just save the Universe already.. Trivia * Her Lusus is a big fat raven. * She is half Yakuza half Samurai. * She eats mochi for breakfast. * She's obviously somewhat based on edgy fantrolls, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Ryuko Matoi from the Kill La Kill anime series. * The image up top of this page is an edited screenshot used in the only Flayme-themed music playlist in existence. Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Students at School-chan